


Until the end

by Anonymous



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Villanelle get's torture in front of Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I saw this tweet and... that's it.i would looove to see villanelle bound and bleeding and tortured
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	Until the end

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this tweet and... that's it. [i would looove to see villanelle bound and bleeding and tortured](https://twitter.com/dykefruit/status/1361809089492213764)

When you wake up you immediately know that something is wrong, you have a strange weight on your eyes and your head is throbbing. You blink slowly and flashes of the accident appear before you. The last thing you remember is being in the car with Villanelle, you were standing at a red light on the way back to the hotel, you were driving and she was beside you talking excitedly about some amazing clothes she bought for you.

You remember the brutal shock on the back of the car that made you swerve to the other side of the road, and then, another car hit you. you don’t remember anything else. 

You open your eyes, she is in front of you, sitting in a chair, looking at you with a worried but at the same time serene look. You notice the bruise on her face under her right eye, probably from the impact of the accident. But, why does she have her hands tied behind the chair? And why are your hands tied, too?

You start to panic and try to speak, but you can't, you're gagged.

"Welcome back Eve." someone says while standing between you and Villanelle. She is a tall, thin, dark-haired woman with a heavy accent, perhaps French?

“I honestly was getting worried, you were taking too long to wake up. And I want you to watch everything.”

You feel a shiver and your eyes meet Villanelle's eyes,

"Eve, don't worry, everything will be fine, one way or another, everything will be fine, I need you to believe me." Villanelle speaks slowly and calmly.  
Why she is so calm, it’s infuriating. 

Your eyes sting, tears threaten to fall, you feel your chest being crushed, panic starts to set in, but you don't take your eyes off Villanelle, but for a few seconds you look around to try to see where you are, the room is cold, dark, with only a ceiling light, no windows, maybe a basement. You think that maybe this is it, this is where you'll find your end. But you also think that there’s no other place to be, because Villanelle is here, and you belong to each other for as long as it takes. 

"My name is Hélène." the woman says while standing next to Villanelle “And there are two things you should know about me… the first is that I don't like to be betrayed… the second is that when someone has the audacity to betray me, they only do it once.” Hélène says coldly as she takes a knife out of her pocket and points it at Villanelle's beautiful face.

Your body starts to react, trembles, tears finally break. And you don’t want Villanelle to see you like this. You want to be strong for her.

“And as you may know, Villanelle betrayed me…” and with that, V's cheek is slowly sliced and blood flows freely.

Villanelle barely reacts, it is not the first time that she is being tortured. And her eyes never leave yours and beg you not to react, beg you to stop crying. She’s being strong for you.

And if that is what she wants, you are going to be strong for her. Everything stops around you, freezes in time. It’s only you and Villanelle, your eyes on her, her eyes on you. and it’s always been that way, since the day in that hospital bathroom, there are only the two of you, nothing else matters.

Hélène cruelly continues to disfigure Villanelle's body. Her outfit is now a red cloak of pain. A pool of blood quickly forms on the floor, but your eyes never leave Villanelle's hazel eyes. You will be strong for her. There’s only love between you... until the end.


End file.
